


Dad schlatt and kid tubbo reading time (fanart)

by Melancholic_User



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholic_User/pseuds/Melancholic_User
Summary: so i recently stumbled upon a video on youtube called "Beautiful boy Dad! Schlatt au dsmp animatic" or something along those lines and ive never been so attached to an au before...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Dad schlatt and kid tubbo reading time (fanart)

-

-

-

-

i hope u like it... I know im still new to this ao3 stuff or whatever, so your feedback is very appreciated!!! Thank u :)

**Author's Note:**

> i used ibispaintX to make this. it took about 30 minutes cause before hand i sketched it on paper then used that as the sketch. alright thats it! thank you for stopping by


End file.
